<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medieval Sensibility by AboutBatman (MistyDawn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495919">Medieval Sensibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman'>AboutBatman (MistyDawn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce Wayne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex While Horse Riding, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Slade get transported back in time to the medieval era and must deal with the challenges that brings, along with the added difficulty of Bruce's approaching heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medieval Sensibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/gifts">RedNightDeer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my dear friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer">RedNightDeer</a>, I hope you like it! &lt;3</p><p>Be mindful of the tags and the rating.</p><p>Don't like, don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Slade pushed his way through another heavy door on hurried feet. Behind him, he could hear the clash of metal and the shouts of pain as the battle poured through the main gate of the castle. He rounded a corner in the stone hallway and bumped into a fleeing servant.</p><p>She tripped and caught herself before dipping into a deep curtsey. “Sorry m’lord!”</p><p>“Why aren’t you in the crypts yet?” Slade asked.</p><p>She averted her eyes in the presence of the alpha Lord. “I intended to go to them now, m’lord.”</p><p>Slade gave her a calculating look. Perhaps this could work to his advantage. “No. The lower grounds are already overrun.” He took her by the elbow and steered her towards a narrow corridor. “Go to the Eastern side gate, open it, and leave two horses outside the castle walls.”</p><p>She looked at him then, fear in her eyes. “What about the others? The King? The Queen?”</p><p>Slade shrugged. They weren’t his problem after all. “Everyone in this castle will be dead by sunrise if they don’t get out. Do as I say. Take a horse for yourself if you want, just don’t come back. Understood?”</p><p>The girl’s head bobbed in a shaky agreement. “Yes, m’lord.”</p><p>Slade let go of her and pointed towards the end of the corridor. “Good. Go.”</p><p>Without further argument, the girl dutifully ran to carry out her task. Somewhere not far from him, there was a loud splintering as a wooden door was beaten down. The siege was well underway, but he didn’t intend to stick around to see how it ended. He turned and ran as fast as he could back to where he had left Bruce. Slade needed to get him and leave soon, he had no real allegiance to this King or castle, so why should he die trying to defend it?</p><p>After all, he wasn’t even supposed to be here. They’d been fighting as Deathstroke and Batman were wont to do, when a flash of green magic had latched onto them and dragged them centuries into the past. They’d landed, confused and alone, in a ring of tall stones in the countryside of medieval Britain.</p><p>They had initially split after the portal, but as time went on, he and Batman had decided working together to get home would be the best option. From there they had lived on the roads for a few weeks, trying to gather as much information about the magical event as they could. That plan probably would have worked if it hadn’t become startlingly apparent that the aloof beta Batman was actually an omega. An omega that had run out of suppressants and would go into heat by the end of the month.</p><p>Batman wasn’t exactly a defenceless man. He could put up a good fight if needed, and he had Slade to help if things went pear-shaped. However, there was the added difficulty of both men being homeless, penniless, and in desperate need for somewhere safe for the omega, who hadn’t had a mating cycle in years, to have his heat.</p><p>But it turned out things weren’t all bad, Slade was somehow stranded in time with Batman; a man that had apparently studied medieval England in great detail, and had a robust enough knowledge of it, that he was able to steal some paper and successfully forge a letter that ‘proved’ that he and Slade were travelling nobility. That had led them to the castle. To the King. And finally, to the mess that they were currently in.</p><p>Slade skidded around a corner and shouldered open the door to his and Bruce’s quarters. “Wayne? Where are you?”</p><p>A muffled groan came from the bedroom. Slade moved across the room with long strides and pushed open the door. “Fuck.”</p><p>Bruce was half sprawled on the bed, half sprawled on the floor. The dress, that he had been forced to wear as an omega of the court, was pooled around him in bunches of expensive fabric and seemed to drown him as he slumped against the bed. Sweat covered Bruce’s brow and a red flush spread across whatever skin was visible.</p><p>Slade moved forward and cupped a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up.”</p><p>Pain was written plainly across Bruce’s face as he looked up at the looming alpha. “It started a few hours ago.”</p><p>“Hours?” Slade said.</p><p>Bruce doubled over and groaned as another cramp ripped through his body. This was bad. <em>Really </em>bad. By this point, Bruce had already been in pre-heat for over three days. They’d been delaying it with herbs in the hope that it wouldn’t be as bad if they spread it out over a week rather than a regular two-day cycle.</p><p>But it seemed the omega’s body had other ideas. Slade had already known it would be bad. Delaying a heat with suppressants for as long as Batman had— it was downright reckless. Suppressant heats always came back with a vengeance, and from the moment Slade had caught a whiff of Bruce’s true pheromones, he knew this one would be no different.</p><p>Another noise of cracking wood sounded deep in the castle. Slade stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Bruce’s midsection. “We need to move. Come on, up you get.”</p><p>Bruce bit his lip to suppress a strangled scream and gripped onto the front of Slade’s tunic. “Please, Slade I… I can’t move.”</p><p>Slade gripped Bruce under the elbow and hauled him to his feet. “Yes, you can. You need to. They’ve broken down the front gate, I’m pretty sure they’re in the castle.”</p><p>He managed to get Bruce to walk a few steps before the omega doubled over in pain and fell to the floor on one knee. “Ah!” Bruce cried. “God, Slade. I can’t.”</p><p>From his new angle, Slade could see the sorry state of Bruce’s bonding gland on his neck. It was red and swollen, almost beginning to purple in places as it went into overdrive to produce the heat scent that would lure in a mate.</p><p>Slade moved over to the wooden chest where they kept their armour and drew his sword out. He slung it over his shoulder and lifted a whining Bruce into a bridal carry. A bonding gland should never look like that. The fact that it looked so raw and discoloured, meant that there were too many omega hormones racing through his bloodstream. If Bruce went much longer without being mated… it could damage his entire endocrine system.</p><p>“We’re getting out of here.” Slade moved to the door and peeked around the corner. All seemed clear, so he moved quickly through the empty corridors, making his way back to the narrow one he had sent the servant girl down.</p><p>Just as he turned down a new hallway, he saw a soldier run up ahead. “Shit.” Slade ducked into a dark alcove, tightening his arms around Bruce as the man him his arms writhed in pain. The soldier had a yellow and blue chequered shield, definitely <em>not</em> the colours of the King. That meant the siege was going worse than he thought. He needed to get them both out of the castle before one of the invading soldiers caught scent of Bruce’s heat.</p><p>Bruce grunted as he bit back another whine. “Slade,” he panted. “I’m slowing you down. You need to leave me.”</p><p>Slade flicked his single eye down to the flushed face as he broke cover and ran for a nearby corridor. “I ain’t leaving you like this. The bastards will tear you apart.”</p><p>Bruce shifted slightly, twisting his neck and pressing his nose into the alpha’s scent gland. “They won’t kill me. Not when I’m like this.”</p><p>Slade slid along a dark wall and ran on light feet into the narrow tunnel. “They’re soldiers hopped up on adrenaline and the blood rush of the fight. Even if they don’t kill you, they’d still be brutes with you.”</p><p>Bruce winced and made a strangled noise as another cramp hit him. “By the time they could find me, I doubt I’d be coherent enough to care.”</p><p>More noise clattered up through the halls of the castle. Slade looked behind him to find the shadows of multiple people moving across the fire-lit walls. “Shh. Quiet,” he whispered.</p><p>Slade held Bruce tighter as he picked up his pace and ran down the spiral staircase into one of the back courtyards of the castle. Outside he could hear the noise of battle better— broken screams tore through the night sky and flames licked up the Northern tower as the siege forces ripped through the castle.</p><p>Slade carried Bruce over to a small gate hidden behind a bush on the Eastern wall. It was cracked open, just as the servant had left it. He moved through the short tunnel to the other side of the wall and found two horses waiting for him at the edge of the forest. “Wayne, we’re here. You think you can ride a horse?”</p><p>Bruce’s head lolled to the side as the man scrunched his eyes closed. “I can try.”</p><p>Slade picked his way over the grass and held Bruce up beside a brown horse. Bruce gripped onto the saddle and tried to haul himself, and his heavy dress, onto the animal. Slade got a hand under him and pushed him up further so that the man could get his leg up and over the steads back. “You got it?” Slade asked.</p><p>Bruce panted in exertion against the horse’s mane. “I think so.”</p><p>“Good.” Slade turned to mount his own horse but had to jump back towards Bruce when he listed sideways, almost falling off the horse. “Hey, I got you, don’t worry.” Clearly, the omega was too out of it to do this alone. The other horse would have to be left behind.</p><p>“Bruce, hold onto the horse as tight as you can. I’ll get up behind you.” The omega fell forward as Slade mounted the horse behind him. He wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist to keep him steady. “You okay?”</p><p>Bruce whined and pressed his ass backward into Slade’s crotch. He turned his head, just enough that Slade could see the tears running down his face. “Slade, I can’t hold on anymore. I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>A shout came from behind them. Time to go.</p><p>Slade put his feet into the stirrups and took hold of the reigns. “Bruce, I can’t, not here.” He kicked the horse into movement just as a few of the opposition’s cavalry came into view behind them.</p><p>Bruce gripped onto the horse’s mane and doubled over in pain. “<em>Please</em>. Please, Slade, I can’t do this. I won’t last, it hurts too much.”</p><p>Thundering hooves followed them as their horse ran, and the first of few arrows shot their way. Slade pushed Bruce’s head down out of view and drove the horse to run faster. “You will. I’ll get you somewhere safe and then we can deal with this. Okay?”</p><p>Bruce let out a pained sob in reply, but Slade didn’t have time to worry as he steered the horse through the forest. The full moon was high in the sky—just like the night they had arrived—but even with the pale light, he could only see a few metres ahead. Parts of the forest were thick, and he had to slow the horse down to jump over fallen trees and rocks even as their followers gained on them.</p><p>Slade needed a plan. He glanced behind him and counted three other horses. He could work with that.</p><p>He jerked the reins to the right so that his horse doubled back, then drew his sword with his left hand to swing out at the closest assailant. The other soldier was ready, and he brought his own sword up to challenge Deathstroke’s sharp blade.</p><p>It was no match, Slade’s sword cut through the other like butter, and in seconds it had punctured through the soldier’s neck. The soldier spluttered and dropped his broken sword as blood shot out of his punctured artery. The other two horsemen rounded on him, so Slade withdrew his blade and kicked his horse back into fleeing.</p><p>
  <em>One down, two to go.</em>
</p><p>More arrows whooshed through the air and embedded themselves into the trees ahead of them. Slade risked another glance behind him. Two archers left, one was considerably closer than the other, almost in sword distance.</p><p>Even with one eye in the moon-lit dark, Slade still bet that he had better eyesight. He spied a jagged rock up ahead and spurred his horse to pelt as fast as it could towards it. He could hear the horse behind him, it was so close that Slade could hear every ragged breath that the animal took.</p><p>He gripped onto the reins and used his other hand to ensure Bruce wouldn’t fall off, then right before his horse got impaled on the rock, he jerked the reins and steered the animal sharply to the side and safely out of the path of danger.</p><p>Behind him, he heard the squeal of the soldier as he was violently dismounted from his saddle and the neighing of his horse as it flipped over the sone and landed on its back.</p><p>“Fuck, that was close.” He patted the horse’s neck in appreciation and then looked down at the slumped form of the omega.</p><p>Bruce looked awful. The gland on his neck was turning a dark blue and the flush on his face had broken to leave behind white pasty skin. Slade had seen omegas get into this state of heat before. They were the abused, the omegas that had been stolen away from their packs, the ones that would be tied up during their first heats so they would go into heat overload. It would break them, make them malleable for the future, and no matter the treatment they received, it would take them years to recover. Whatever happened, he needed to keep Bruce awake.</p><p>The omega’s eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>“Wayne.” He held the reins in one hand and used the other to try and rouse the other man. There was no response from him, so he shook him again. “Bruce, come on, stay with me.”</p><p>An arrow whizzed past his head and Slade had to hunch further over the slouched form of his companion. He jerked the rein and the horse veered off the beaten path onto a more overgrown trail. Slade gripped one of Bruce’s arms and growled with his alpha voice, “Omega, wake up,” he ordered.</p><p>Bruce didn’t stir, instead, his unconscious body jostled with each beat of the horse’s hooves against the grass, rocking the omega’s ass backwards into the bulge in Slade’s britches.</p><p>Being this close to an omega in heat was making his own instincts go haywire. He wanted to bring Bruce somewhere safe and mate him. He also wanted to turn the horse around and rip the soldier’s throat out with his teeth. But neither option was quite viable as of yet.</p><p>Another arrow shot forward and narrowly missed their horse. Slade turned onto another forest trail that looked less travelled than the others. Hopefully, he’d be able to lose the other soldier soon. He looked down at the omega’s scent gland. It was purple and mottled, a clear sign that Bruce’s body was overloaded. Slade nosed his way into Bruce’s hairline, under Bruce’s sweet heat scent was the initial hints of a sourness—a warning that something was going wrong.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck. You always had to be a difficult one, didn’t you?” Slade looked back, the other horseman was further behind than before, slowed by the low hanging branches and the unsteady footing of the new path. “Well, I think we both knew it would come to this, so if we both survive this, don’t kill me.”</p><p>Slade moved back in the saddle a bit and tried to hike up Bruce’s dress. It was a beautiful piece, a deep red fabric embroidered with swirling lines of golden thread, but there were so many layers that Slade had to grip it in two hands and rip it open to even have a chance at finding the man underneath. He pushed the various layers away until he got through to the furthermost underlayer, it was soaked completely through, and the scent of the sweet slick that covered it made Slade’s mouth water and his cock twitch.</p><p>He growled and fisted a handful of thin linen before he tore it away to reveal Bruce’s wet cunt. He’s slightly thankful that neither of them had time to don their Deathstroke or Batman armour before they escaped. It would be a hassle to replace all his armour, but at the same time, the fact that he is in regular clothes means it is incredibly easy to unlace his breeches and slip his cock into the omega in front of him.</p><p>He groans at the feel of it. The tight wet hole flutters around him, greedily accepting every inch as he slides forward in the saddle to give it to him.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s it,” Slade said as he gripped a hip in one hand and bucked his hips forward to press the rest of his way into the slick folds.</p><p>Trees flew by as the horse thundered through the forest. The movement jostles them, Slade’s length sliding in and out of Bruce of its own accord as their bodies move in time with the charging of the stallion.</p><p>Underneath him, Bruce stirred. “Ah!” he gasped as he jerked in surprise. Bruce’s hands tightened in the horse’s mane and he arched backwards onto Slade’s cock.</p><p>An arrow skited past them, grazing the side of Slade’s leg as it went. Their pursuer was gaining on them again so Slade bent over Bruce further and urged the horse to go faster. He recognised some of their surroundings now, the trees were thinning out and giving way to areas of more open grass. Soon they would be out of the forest and onto the path that he and Bruce had first walked when they had arrived through the portal.</p><p>Bruce gave a drawn-out moan as Slade’s cock slammed into him on a particularly rough thrust. “Alpha! Ah, I—” he broke off as another moan tore itself from his throat.</p><p>Slade steered the horse towards a small hill at the edge of the forest. He squeezed Bruce’s hip and pinned him down further onto his length. “You like that, omega? You like being under me like this?” he growled.</p><p>“Yes!” Bruce panted. He nodded his head fervently, eyes screwed shut as the pleasure overwhelmed his body. “Please, alpha,” he pleaded, not quite able to order his thoughts enough to know what exactly to beg for.</p><p>“You want it? My knot?” Slade really shouldn’t. This is Batman he’s dealing with, and no amount of pretty dresses or begging should let him forget that. Then again, he’s had his nose pressed into the omega’s heat scent gland for the past ten minutes, so he doubts he has enough restraint to stop the knot from forming even if he wanted to.</p><p>Not that he did want to stop it. It was inevitable, and if he was being honest with himself, Slade kinda wanted to knot the Batman, if even just for the pleasure of finding out what Bruce would do to him when he woke up from his heat haze.</p><p>“Yes,” Bruce hissed. He turned his head and looked up at the alpha. Slade could see how glassy and muddled his gaze was. He had no idea what he was asking for.</p><p>Another arrow shot at them, this time embedding itself into the horse’s right flank. Their horse brayed in pain and faltered, only picking up its pace again by Slade’s sheer force of will. It ran forward and the circle of rocks poked up over the horizon beyond the hill. As he suspected, the conditions were the same as the night he and Bruce had fallen back in time.</p><p>Up ahead there was a sliver of bright green light as the portal started to close.</p><p>Slade ducked as another arrow sailed passed. Their poor animal was going as fast as it could, he just hoped it would get them there in time. Slade doesn’t think they’ll be able to survive another month to the next full moon.</p><p>More arrows came, he could do nothing but curl over the omega in an attempt to protect him, hoping that the archer would simply run out of ammunition soon. His new position pressed their bodies closer together and Slade had to pull his hips back before his swelling knot could catch. The omega whined and pressed back after him, lower back arched so that his cunt could welcome the knot in with no resistance.</p><p>Slade let go of the reigns to grip both of Bruce’s hips. The omega wasn’t out of the proverbial woods yet, he could still overload, so maybe a knot would ensure his hormones would return to normal levels?</p><p>Slade shook his head. <em>Fuck it</em>, he didn’t need reasoning for knotting a beautiful omega. He tightened his grip and pulled Bruce fully back onto his knot.</p><p>Bruce’s body jerked underneath him in orgasm and Slade pressed his hips as far forward as he could to ensure his cock was nestled deep inside the omega.</p><p>His knot finally latched, and the last thing he saw before he came, was a final arrow flying passed them and a burst of green light as they entered the portal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p><p>Come see me on my Tumblr <a href="https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/">aboutbatman!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>